ABC of Kinks
by Kyukubi
Summary: Semua orang memiliki kesenangan masing-masing dan kesenangan itulah yang membuat kita menjadi hidup. (Namjin/Taekook/Yoonmin/ Oneshot/ PWP)


**ABC Of Kinks.**

Pairing: Namjin, Yoonmin, Vkook

Rate: You guess it, its M Ya'll and its super filthy.

Warning: Noncon

Semua ketidakjelasan adalah milik saya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aftercare** – _a period of time after play during which players check in and re-establish connections with each other. Often involves cuddling, sex, eating or drinking to replace electrolytes, discussing the scene and/or checking in. Aftercare is different for everyone, and can also involve alone time, or any number of personal preferences. Aftercare is widely considered to be an essential part of kinky play._

* * *

"Ah! Nghh Nam-namjhoonn" Seokjin mendesah saat lidah Namjoon menelusup masuk kedalam lubang Seokjin dengan kurang ajar, Dia sedang menungging, Kedua tangan Seokjin diikat dibelakang dengan sabuk, yang bisa Seokjin lakukan hanya mendesah di bantal yang sudah mulai basah oleh keringat dan saliva yang menetes dari mulutnya, Namjoon tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba, dia memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Seokjin dan tubuhnya tersentak maju saat pinggul Namjoon mertemu dengan pantatnya "Angh! Namjoon! Jangan-hah jangan cepat-cepat!" Hanya dalam hitungan menit Namjoon berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya danterus menumbuk titik sensitifnya hingga pikiran Seokjin dibuat kacau.

Gesekan dari milik Namjoon yang terus menumbuk titik sensitifnya membuatnya tidak bisa diam, dia terus meneriakkan nama Namjoon "Ugh-sudah berkali-kali kita melakukan ini tapi kau masih tetap ketat-fuck!" Namjoon menggeram rendah menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengigit pundak Seokjin kecil, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan "Kau suka sayang? Hmm? Tell me baby" Suara Namjoon yang rendah memancing desahan dari Seokjin "Ye-yes!"

Namjoon menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat membuat Seokjin tidak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi "Ah-ah-ah! Namjoon-aku-agh!" "Bersama sayang-bersama" hanya beberapa hentakan kemudian, mereka berdua pun menjemput kepuasan masing-masing.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh hole nya. Seokjin mengerang, menggeliat perlahan sambil membuka kedua kakiknya perlahan membuat Namjoon terkekeh "Hai sayang, maaf membangunkan mu. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan dirimu." Ujar Namjoon perlahan sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya "Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak ingin tidur dengan cum di dalam pahamu kan?" Seokjin menggeleng pelan "No, I love the feeling of being full with your cum" Namjoon berhenti membersihkan tubuh Seokjin dan mengangkat 1 alisnya "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak yakin kau sanggup untuk ronde selanjutnya" Seokjin terkekeh. Namjoon membuang handuk kotor itu di keranjang dan menelusup masuk kedalam semilut disamping Seokjin "Mhhhm" Seokjin mendesah lega merasakan kehangatan Namjoon "I love you baby" Namjoon berbisik di rambut Seokjin "Love you too".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bottom** – _A role referring to the person receiving sensation. One who receives sensation of action. See also: top._

* * *

Jimin, bisa dikatakan sangat suka diperhatikan, dipuji dan dia juga suka dimanjakan, terutama oleh Yoongi. Seperti sekarang. Jimin mengenakan kaos kaki panjang yang menutupi pahanya dan lingerie yang Yoongi belikan untuknya. Dia duduk di pangkuan Yoongi, dengan sesekali menggerakan pinggulnya. Tangan Yoongi naik turun dipaha mulus tanpa cela milik Jimin

"Kau sangat cantik" Ujar Yoongi, menatap wajah Jimin yang sayu. Yoongi baru saja pulang dari studionya, sudah beberapa hari ini dia pulang malah dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu minggu Yoongi pulang awal. Dia sangat lelah dan berharap untuk tidur namun ternyata Jimin mempunyai rencana lain.

Dia telentang di kasur mereka, hanya mengenakan lingerie dan kaos kaki yang berhenti di pahanya. Dengan tatapan yang menggoda dia berhasil memperangkap Yoongi masuk kedalam permainannya.

Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup sekilas bibir Yoongi "Terimakasih, Daddy" nafas Yoongi terhenti, oh ternyata dia sedang ingin bermain rupanya. Yoongi memukul paha jimin meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di paha Jimin "Jiminnie, Ingin bermain?" Jimin mengangguk "Iya Daddy…bolehkah? Habis daddy selalu sibuk dan Jiminnie ingi bermain.." Jimin merengek, Yoongi hanya menggumam "Tentu sayang, kita boleh bermain."

"Kau membuat ku gila Jimin" Yoongi menggeram saat mulut Jimin menghisap miliknya dengan suara yang erotis. Tangan Yoongi menelusup di rambut pirang Jimin dan dengan lembut dia menarik rambut Jimin membuat Jimin mendesah dan getaran desahan itu membuat Yoongi bergetar. Jimin melirik keatas, dia merasa bangga melihat Yoongi yang matanya terlihat sayu, mulutnya terbuka, dan nafasnya mulai berat, karena dia tahu, hanya dia yang dapat membuat Yoongi seperti ini.

Dan bisa dikatakan, Jimin is one hell of a bottom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Consensual Nonconsent** – _Sometimes referred to as "rape play," ConNonCon includes much more than acting out violent fantasies. It is complex scene play, which usually has a pre-negotiated safeword and extensive discussion of boundaries and limits beforehand. During ConNonCon, the scene may have the outward appearance of being very violent, and without the consent of one party; essentially, a rape scene. Consensual Nonconsent, while it can be very hot, can also be serious mojo to play with; approach with caution. Try it with some soft bed restraints, mrew._

* * *

Green means go

Yellow means we should talk about it.

Red means stop.

"Sebutkan warnamu sayang" Suara rendah Taehyung mengisi gendang telinga Jungkook dan Jungkook ingin sekali mengumpat pada Taehyung, bagaimana dia bisa berpikir saat Taehyung dengan seenaknya memasukkan vibrator kedalam rectum nya! Jungkook mendesah, dia ingin rasanya menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya namun kedua tangan Jungkook diikat diranjang "Hi-hijau" Ujar Jungkook lirih. Taehyung tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan vibrator nya dan membuangnya entah kemana "Hmm, aku rasa kau sudah cukup siap kan?"

Taehyung melumasi miliknya dan memposisikan dirinya ditengah kaki Jungkook. Dia melingkarkan kaki Jungkook di pinggang nya dan perlahan memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Jungkook "Ahh-Taehyung" Jungkook mendesah lirih, ia merasakan milik Taehyung menelusup masuk kedalam tubuhnya, dan milik Taehyung pun tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Tanpa menununggu Jungkook untuk menyesuaikan dirinya, Taehyung langsung bergerak, menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak kedepan dan belakang "Ah ahhhh ahh Taehyung, stop-stop-jangan ugh"

Jungkook ingin rasanya menangis mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Taehyung, rasa sakit dan kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu dalam tubuh Jungkook, namun Taehyung tidak akan behenti karena Jungkook tidak mengucapkan safewordnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kata tidak menjadi ambigu, jadi mereka setuju untuk menggunakan safeword.

" _Fuck_ …Jungkook, _you feels so good_ " Taehyung menggeram rendah " _You like it baby? Look at you…taking my cock so good like a slut you are_!" Taehyung menarik rambut Jungkook dan menghisap leher Jungkook meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang berminggu-minggu dan satu lagi kelemahan Jungkook: dirty talk.

"Taehyung taehyung pelan-pelanah!" Jungkook menjerit saat Taehyung menumbuk titik sensitifnya saat dia mengubah bidikannya, Jungkook merasa kacau, pikirannya entah kemana, yang ada dalam otaknya saat ini hanyalah kenikmatan.

Jungkook merasakan dirinya akan segera orgasme, dia mencoba menahan namun nihil. Saat Taehyung menumbuk titik itu lagi, Jungkook orgasme. Jungkook menjerit, tubuhnya bergetar dan mulai melemas, namun Taehyung belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Taehyung terus menumbuk titik sensitive Jungkook yang semakin menjadi sensitive membuat Jungkook menangis akibat merasa oversensitive "Dasar kelinci nakal…kau sudah keluar duluan-oh fuck ya ketatkan lubangmu sayang" Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar hingga akhirnya Taehyung menyusul Jungkook dan langsung menidurkan dirinya diatas tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah, mencoba untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Saat nafas mereka mulai normal, Taehyung melepas ikatannya pada pergelangan Jungkook dan memposisikan dirinya disamping kekasihnya itu. Jungkook langsung _mendusel_ pada Taehyung membuat lelaki yang lebih tua terkekeh "Jadi? Bagaimana hm?" Jungkook tersenyum puas " _Best thing we've ever done..ever_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END?**

* * *

Hi! Kyukubi here! gaje banget kan yak? hahahahaha ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen aja bikin kayak gini hahahaha dan sekali lagi maafkan aku untuk smut yang awkward karena emang aku ga pandai bikin ginian :'(

and yes! I am #teambottomjimin!

anyway as always don't forget to review! kritik dan saran sangat sangat diterima! bye bye!


End file.
